A Million Pieces
by Lionny57
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa sengaja membuat hati seorang KIM TAEHYUNG jatuh dalam pesona JEON JUNGKOOK. . . . . Stasiun itulah takdir yang mempertemukan kedua insan tersebut. "Hey? kita belum berkenalan. perkenalkan namaku KIM TAEHYUNG" "Astaga ia. Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook imnida" Taekook/Vkook no KookV Remake MV Kyuhyun A Million Pieces hasil pikiran sendiri...
1. Prolog

_**A Million Pieces**_

 _ **@lionny57 (wtpd)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rate : M_

 _BL, YAOI, BxB, Homoseksual._

 _VKOOK, TAEKOOK, VJUNG_

 _DRAMA, HURT, ROMANCE_

Pertemuan tanpa sengaja membuat hati seorang KIM TAEHYUNG jatuh dalam pesona JEON JUNGKOOK.

.

.

.

.

Stasiun itulah takdir yang mempertemukan kedua insan tersebut.

"Hey? kita belum berkenalan. perkenalkan namaku **KIM TAEHYUNG"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga ia. Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook imnida"

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun salah satu dari mereka akan jatuh.

Next?

N/ ini baru Prolog ya beb (。)

yang pen baca ff nya tinggalkan review(•ө•)

 _ **Lionny57**_


	2. First Meet

**A Million Pieces**

T-M

 **Vkook** no **_KookV_**

 ** _V_ : _Top_**

 ** _Kook_ : _Bottom_**

 _n/ Ini adalah ff pertama Lionny di Ffn dan juga wattpad. Jadi jika banyak kesalahan dalam bahasa, penulisan kata, struktur bahasa dan lain lain sebagainya. Mohon dimaklumi beb. Dan mohon bantuannya :)_

 _First Meet_

 _Stasiun Kereta Api, Swiss._

Suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh roda besi yang bergesekan dengan rel kereta api memasuki indera pendengar para pengunjung di sekitaran area tersebut.

Orang-orang lalu lalang di sekitaran stasiun kereta. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dari orang dewasa sampai yang remaja, dari yang berseragam sekolah sampai berjas mahal.

Pemuda manis berwarga negara Korea berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat keluar masuk pengunjung-pengunjung yang ingin berpergian. Wajah manis, tinggi semampai, surai hitam kelam, kulit sebening susu, hidung bangir dan sepasang mata doe yang pemuda itu miliki. Dia adalah turis di negara ini, dengan setelan pakaian santai yang Ia gunakan. Kaos putih polos, celana jeans selutut berwarna kream, sepasang sepatu sneakers hitam yang pemuda tersebut gunakan dan tas ransel yang ia bembeng di pundaknya. Pemuda yang diketahui namanya _Jeon Jungkook_ sedang serius memerhatikan selembar kertas yang berisikan alamat-alamat tempat wisata, dan juga coretan-coretan keterangan tempat dan waktu yang akan Ia kunjungi.

Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai penjelajahan kota ini. Serius memerhatikan isi peta yang berada dalam gengamannya, tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan ke depan.

 _Brukk_

"Ah I'm Sorry" suara lembut keluar dari bibir plum milik Jungkook. Mengucapkan kalimat maaf dalam bahasa inggris, lalu menunduk sopan. Tradisi negaranya. Meski Jungkook berada di negara orang Ia tidak akan melupakan tradisi negaranya sendiri.

Setelah proses permintaan maaf kepada orang yang tanpa sengaja Ia tabrak, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju tempat wisata yang akan Ia kunjungi. Tanpa mengetahui seseorang mulai mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

N/L : Haiiiiiiii...

Hehehe maaf baru memulai chap pertamnya. Lionny pikir gk ada yang penasaran sama prolognya 'o maaf pendek :( nanti chap dua bakal diusahakan panjang.

makasih yang udah review, udah follow story dan lain" :D

jika banyak Typo mohon di maafkan :(

Boleh minta review lagi gk??;)

 ** _200517 - Lionny57_**


	3. STALKER?

**_A Million Pieces_**

rate : T

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Angst**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung_**

 _and other cast._

 _ **Vkook**_ no _KookV_

 **Lionny57**

...

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu. Seseorang mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda bersurai aran berbalik mencari siapa pelakunya.

 _Tap tap tap.._

Namun hasilnya Nihil. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Akhirnya Jungkook berbalik, mengedikkan bahu, menggeleng kepalanya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

 _09.12 Gereja Tua_

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bangunan besar yang sudah tua namun tetap terlihat indah dengan ukiran yang dibuat oleh tangan manusia beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook menatap bangunan dihadapannya, senyum manisnya tercetak pada kedua belah bibir yang ranum.

Namja itu segera mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengaitakan kedua telapak tangan dengan jari-jarinya dan segera menutup kedua matanya dan... berdoa.

Jungkook membuka matanya kembali, pertanda bahwa ia telah selesai berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, Jungkook pun segera melanjutkan perjalannya lagi.

Pemuda manis itu belum menyadari bahwa seorang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap berwajah pangeran masih mengikutinya sampai sekarang.

Mereka berjalan berbeda arah agar Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Jungkook menuju keluar area itu namun pria tan tersebut masuk ke dalam area itu.

Saat langkah mereka makin mendekat...

dekaat..

Pria tan yang tak sengaja ditabrak Jungkook melirik kearah pemuda bersurai arang, tanpa sepengatahun Jungkook. Namun yang dilirik hanya acuh, sebab sang objek hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah Jungkook keluar dari area bangunan itu. Pria tan itupun pun berubah arah tujuannya. Berbalik dan Mengikuti Jungkook kembali, sepertinya namja aneh ini mempunyai hobi baru. Yaah seperti penguntit gelap, baiklah kita memanggilnya penguntit atau dengan bahasa kerennya **STALKER.**

 _09.31_

Namja berwajah sama cantik persis yeoja dengan surai berwarna hitam pekat, sedang asik mengabadikan foto-fotonya di negara Eropa ini. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tepat dibelakangnya yang ikut mengabadikan bersama Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dalam foto tersebut. Tentu Jungkook tidak menyadari hal tersebut, karena kali ini ia menggunakan kamera Polaroid untuk mengabadikannya.

Setelah asik dangan kegiatannya -Mari Mengabadikan foto di kota Zurich SWISS- Akhirnya Jungkook menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya sendiri yang berada dalam pengambilan gambar. Seketika pemuda itu segera berbalik, mencari siapa sosok pria yang bersama dirinya di dalam foto ini.

Namja cantik menatap seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan pria penguntit itu hanya mengulas senyuman indahnya.

Jungkook memberanikan bertanya kepada pemuda tan ini, meskipun ia sedikit takut juga. Siapa tau saja orang ini ingin menculik Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook menjadi barang sandera nya??

"K-kau me-mengikutiku?" Tanya Jungkook was-was.

 _Wuushh..._

 _Kriiiik kriiiiiiiiiik_

Angin barat mengehembus. Bagaikan dalam sebuah film manga jepang Naruto, jika sang pemeran utama akan menghadapi musuhnya maka angin akan datang tiba-tiba menghembus di area sekitaran mereka menerbangkan helaian demi helaian surai kedua insan dengan daun-daun kering pelengkap suasana saat itu. Ah atau bisa dideskripsikan seperti film drama yang lagi hangat di negara Jungkook. **Goblin**. Seperti itu suasana mereka.

Penguntit itu masih diam dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia segera melihat kesitarnya dan sepertinya hanya mereka berdua ditempat itu. Pria penguntit itu berbalik melihat kearah Jungkook yang tepat menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan errr gugup, takut dan bingung.

"Naega?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang lebih muda, namun pria penguntit itu berbalik bertanya memastikan.

"Nde... se-sepertinya kau dari tadi me-mengikutiku hingga seka..rang" kata pemuda cantik itu dengan nada takut dan juga bingung yang kini bercampur.

"N-no. Mungkin kita kebetulan bertemu disini" kata pria tan ini yang sedikit gugup juga, senyuman pria itu mengembang. _(alaaaah alasanmu saja mas)_

"Kau seorang mm turis? Ah maksudku berlibur di negara ini?" Tanya pria penguntit itu, tangannya reflek menggaruk tenguknya yang sebenarnya tidak ada gatal sama sekali. _Bukannya sama saja? -_ Namun Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan itu lagi.

Apa namja ini berusaha mendekatiku? Dan mengajakku pergi lalu menculikku? Heeh! Jangan harap. Jeon Jungkook bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang kalian. Meskipun kenyataannya aku imut.- batin Jungkook

Merasa ditatap seperti itu yang membuat pria berkulit tan eksotis dengan ugh ini kurang nyaman. Pria penguntit itu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku dan memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya.

"Eeh jangan takut. A-aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya mahasiswa disini untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku." kata penguntit itu masih memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya.

"E-eeh ti-tidak perlu," kata Jungkook

dalam hati namja manis itu bersyukur bahwa pria penguntit aneh namun yah tampan ini tidak akan menculiknya dan meminta tebusan kepada orang tuanya. Yaah bisa dikatakan seperti di drama-drama yang selalu ditonton oleh eommanya dan noona nya.

Jungkook tersenyum kikkuk kepada namja itu.

Merasa mendapatkan senyuman dari pemuda manis didepannya meskipun senyuman kikkuk. Namun penguntit itu sudah cukup-cukup bahagia, dan membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus dan mempesona.

Penguntit itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak pemuda yang terlihat seperti kelinci berwujud manusia ini untuk berkenalan.

 _Kriiiiik...Kriiiik_

 _Kriiiiik_

 _..._

 _Heniiing_

Jungkook hanya menatap uluran tangan itu, kemudian menatap wajah pria dihadapannya yang sedang memberikan senyum kotak yang pria itu miliki.

Namun Jungkook hanya menganggapi dengan membungkuk sopan kepada pria tan itu (tanda salam penghormatan traditional korea). Dalam hati ia mengatakan _Bukan Mukhrim mas.._

dan segera pergi dari hadapan pria yang Jungkook akui tampan itu.

 _Kriiiiik...Kriiiiiiik_

Pria penguntit itu masih berada dalam posisinya -Berdiri dengan uluran tangan seperti tadi dan senyuman nya-

Merasa tidak direspon, senyuman pria itu makin melebar dan jari-jarinya dibentuk-bentuk gunting batu kertas, yaah seperti permainan anak-anak.

...

...

...

 _Note from Lionny:_

Okee fix udah lumayan panjang :D

Sepanjang jalan kenangan *ea

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, maaf untuk chap ini yg gk ada bagusnya dan gk ccok dibilang ff :( maaf bahasany/kalimat atau apalah itu :( Lionny baru trmasuk penulis Newbie *menyudut makasih atas review kalian * dan maaf atas KETYPOAN. dan ini bukan rate M ya :)

Mohon bimbingannya ya :)

RnR ya ;)


End file.
